Snape's Epilogue
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: After his death Voldemort meets Snape and Dumbledore in the same station where Harry met Dumbledore. Finally, Snape is free to tell the Dark Lord who truly has his loyalty,  and to gain his just reward..seeing Lily again.   Deathly Hallows  Spoilers 1shot


* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters are the creation of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

* * *

-Warning Contains Spoilerettes for Book 7.

* * *

-

* * *

-Picks up right after the Voldemorts death.

* * *

-

* * *

-Snape's Epilogue

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

A flash of light ... the sensation of falling... the light was not fading ... suddenly he felt the Elder wand pulled from his grasp... 

When he opened his eyes he was laying on his back with his head turned to the side, his eyes quickly fixed on two pairs of booted feet and moved up to rest on the least likely faces imaginable. It was impossible, they were both suppose to be dead. But then again, so was Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort sat up and quickly jumped to his feet, putting some distance between himself and the apparitions that stood in front of him.

"So, like Potter you've escaped death. I hope that you enjoyed your reprieve, I promise it shall be brief."

Lord Voldemort reached for his wand and was surprised to find it gone.

"Are you missing something Tom?"

His head jerked up to glare at Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"What is this? What are you playing at Dumbledore?"

"Ah...I see, you have not realized it yet."

"Realized what?"

"That you are dead, Tom."

"Foolishness! Snape, surely you have a wand! Kill him and this time, do it right!" Voldemort slashed a finger angrily in Snape's direction, Severus only stood silently, a look of pure hatred gracing his features, his black eyes shimmering.

"Why are you standing there fool? Do as I have told you!"

"One cannot kill that which is already dead."

Severus, his arms folded behind his back stepped forward until his chin jutted inches from Voldemort's face.

"I do not take orders from the likes of you Tom Riddle."

"Harry Potter spoke the truth then." Voldemort glared "You were disloyal."

"Severus was the bravest and most loyal person to ever grace Hogwarts, and because of this, the world is once again safe. He is a hero. " Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled with victory.

"He is a Traitor!" Voldemort reached towards Severus but found his body was too weak and he collapsed to his knees. Snape stepped forward again and wrapped his fists in Voldemort's robes.

"Traitor am I? If what I have done has earned me the name traitor then I am proud to be so, proud for the sake of Lily and for the life of her only child! Proud to have done this one small thing for Lily's memory. You will never know Tom Riddle how proud I am that you met your end due in part to everything she meant to me!"

On the last word Severus shoved Voldemort away so hard that he stumbled and almost fell to the ground once again.

"Met my end have I? Are you so sure of this? I have many loyal followers, they will only find me another body. They will..."

"Do nothing of the sort." Dumbledore was outwardly smiling now. "With the destruction of the snake, Neville Longbottom destroyed the final horcrux. Harry Potter has found all the others and they have been destroyed. Since you have been standing here the pieces of your severed soul have been becoming whole again.

"LIES!"

"You need not believe me Tom, see with your own two eyes." Dumbledore pointed in the direction of a fountain that Voldemort hadn't noticed before. Hesitantly he stepped to the edge and looked down. Instead of the snakelike face he was expecting to see, Tom Riddle stared back at him, whole once again as if his soul had never been split.

Tom screamed in fury and used his hands to destroy the image in the fountain. A great wind mixed with his screams and the whistle of an approaching train overcame it as it roared to a stop and a door opened. Two dementors slid from the open door, and seized the spirit of Tom Riddle, dragging it onto the train and the wind picked up again as the train pulled out of the station.

"So, Voldemort is truly gone this time." Severus said on a soft sigh still staring in the direction that the train had disappeared, even though the train, tracks and tunnel had vanished. 

"Yes."

"And The Boy Who Lived continues to live."

"Also Yes." Albus stepped behind Severus and put his hand on his shoulder. "You did a good thing Severus. A very good thing."

"Do you know Albus? What becomes of Potter?"

Severus turned around and stared Dumbledore in the eye.

"Do tell me I didn't sacrifice my life for future muggle trash collector or a vagrant."

"Of course not." Albus chuckled heartily "Give the boy some credit Severus."

"I thought I was being rather generous, given the mediocre talent the boy has displayed to me the past seven years ." Snape smirked and moved over to sit on a bench.

Albus followed him. "He just destroyed Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever, what more do you wish Severus?"

Severus had no reply for that so he just shrugged slightly.

"Albus, you do know don't you?"

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Miss Grainger return to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year next fall. Next spring they will take their N.E.W.T.S and score in the top 5 . Miss Grainger will go on to study magical law and Mr. Weasley and Harry become very sucessful Aurors. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Grainger marry, as will Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"The last is more than I needed to know Albus, thank you."

"Then you do not wish to know that Harry and Ginny have three children, A girl named Lily and two boys named James and... "

"Of course he would name his children after his parent's, useless as James Potter was. I imagine the last was named after Potters useless godfather, Sirius Black,." Severus said this with a disgusted sneer.

"You imagine wrong. He was named after Potters useless former Headmaster...Albus..."

"Oh...well...not too..."

"Albus Severus."

"Severus you say?" Snape was shocked and very touched, he felt clenching in his throat and a dampness around his eyes then realized what he had almost done and quickly turned as another train began to pull in. He turned back around as the train stopped. "Nice of the boy I suppose"

"I believed you would think so" Albus chuckled softly into his hand.

"Albus Dumbledore." A soft voice spoke from behind them and they both turned to see a small woman smiling at them. Albus stood quickly, his eyes opened in surprise.

"Ariana..."

The woman rushed up to hug him and Albus wrapped his arms around her, tears brimming his eyelids, then falling as Severus looked at his feet. He glanced up briefly to see Albus pulled onto the train a moment later.

"Severus?"

Severus spun around . After all that he had seen in his life and in the hours since his death, including watching Lord Voldemort gradually fade before his eyes and Tom Riddle slowly re-emerge, nothing was this unexpected nor as welcome and there was definitely nothing as beautiful as the sight of Lily, now standing only a few feet behind him.

"Lily..." His voice was part whisper, part gasp, part sob.

"Oh, dear, dear Severus." She rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for saving my Harry. Thank you, Thank you so much."

"I did it for you Lily."

"I know Severus." She pulled back, taking his hands. "I know."

"I'm so sorry Lily, I couldn't stop him from..."

Lily put her fingers over his lips to stop him. "It wasn't your fault Severus. It wasn't. Voldemort was so evil, if you had tried he would have killed you too."

"Severus?" Snape tensed at the deeper sound of James Potters voice.

"It's okay Severus, please give them a chance."

"Them?" Severus turned to see James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing by the open door of the train.

"Come Severus" Lily tugged gently on his hand with a soft smile and Severus followed her with a feeling of dread coming over him.

"Thank you Severus, thank you so much for what you did for Harry. You gave up your life...I feel the prat for all that I've done."

Then James stepped forward and grasped his shoulders firmly.

"Severus...can you ever forgive me..."

"He means forgive us" Sirius said stepping up and putting a hand next to James' on Severus's shoulder. Remus stepped up on the other side and did the same thing.

"Yes, us."

"I..." Severus couldn't find the words, they seemed to be lodged somewhere in the middle of his chest, held there by a lump in his throat. He had never seen a look more sincere than the look that came out of the three pairs of eyes in front of him. He just nodded and they smiled at him.

"Come Severus, sit with us. We've been saving you a seat." James smiled.

"You know Severus" Sirius said slipping his hand down to Severus's back to guide him to the train. "The Marauders are down a member"

"I nominate Severus" Lily smiled and clapped her hands.

"All agreed?" Sirius called the vote

"Aye!" It was unanimous

"He'll need a name." Remus

"How bout Batman?" Sirius suggested, remembering that Severus had turned into a bat like creature shortly before he died.

"I say Pewww" Remus shook his head

"Well who asked you Moony?"

Lily squeezed Severus's hand as the doors slid shut. He looked from their joined hands to her smiling face and squeezed her hand back as the train began to move then shot out of the station into the unknown.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-This is my very first time dipping my keyboard into the world of Harry Potter, I hope you have enjoyed it.

* * *

- !!!!Please review!!!!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


End file.
